Tsuki
by DarkangelWolf E-a
Summary: El siempre ha sido un amigo de la infancia para ella, pero eso dejo de ser, la lluvia la deja en un templo vacío y se encuentra con el chico de sus sueños.


El agua era fría y yo aún no llegaba a casa, me encontraba bajo un árbol de Sakura, no estaba tan mojada pero si seguía ahí tal vez atraparía un resfriado.

'Debo seguir caminando'

Busqué donde podría pasar el rato, a 10 metros de mi había un templo, no se si podré llegar así como estoy. No quiero enfermarme, tengo trabajo mañana.

Para el colmo, llevaba las bolsas de las compras que hice, todo se mojaría y sería dinero desperdiciado. Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin tropezarme.

"¡Que bien, llegué!"

Pero luego me di cuenta que mis cosas no estaban del todo secas. Esto ya no podría salir mal, bueno ese pensé hasta que vi en la puerta del templo un letrero.

"Fuera con Dios, ¿que quiere decir con eso?"

¿Están bromeando? ¡Dejaron el templo a su suerte! Bueno, al menos la lluvia ya no me llegaba.

"Que tonta soy"

Estaba congelándome, ¡estaba mojada claro! Y aquí estaba yo, empapada, con frío, dinero desperdiciado y sola.

'Genial'

Lo peor de todo es que estoy sola, todos en sus casas y yo aquí pasando el frío en un templo vacío.

"Debí haberle hecho caso a Sawa"

"La verdad que si"

"¡Kyaaa!"

Estaba abrazando mis piernas, no quería ver pero...había silencio, entonces me asomé un poco. Lo que vi era un chico de cabello oscuro, ropa negra y roja, piel casi pálida y una mirada sin expresión, era mi amigo de la infancia, Shin.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso te pregunto yo, ¿que haces aquí?"

"¿Ocultándome de la lluvia?"

"¿Estas sola?"

"Bueno..."

"Dame tus cosas"

"¿Para que?"

"Te llevaré a mi casa, ¿no pensabas quedarte aquí toda la noche o si?"

"En realidad yo..."

"¿Ibas hacerlo verdad? ¡Ja, baka!"

No quise decir nada, estaba temblando y el pronto lo notó. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros, era tibia.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa te bañas"

Vi como tomó mis bolsas, luego me agarró la mano, no me había dado cuenta que tenía su sombrilla, veía como la lluvia seguía cayendo, era fría, pero la mano de Shin era muy caliente, me desvió de este mundo.

'Shin...'

El siempre fue mi amigo de la infancia junto con Toma, me trataban como una hermana menor, me gustaba eso pero...cuando fuimos creciendo, noté que me empezaba a gustar Shin, Toma aún me trata como su hermana menor, creo que por eso nunca le puse atención con un chico.

"Anda, ve a bañarte"

"Pero yo..."

"Tranquila, no soy un pervertido"

Realmente no era lo que pensaba así que me dio algo de miedo, entré al baño, me quité la ropa y comencé a bañarme, el agua estaba a buena temperatura.

"Heroine, olvidé meter la toalla..."

Shin llegó con una toalla blanca, se detuvo a verme, vi un sonrojo muy llamativo en el, dejó caer la toalla, quedó con la boca abierta.

"¡Kyaaa!"

Grité y al instante Shin cerró la puerta disculpándose.

'¡Me vio!'

Un rato después de bañarme, salí y vi mi ropa ya seca en la cama. A lado de ella estaba una chaqueta larga, era de Shin. Miré a la ventana, aún seguía lloviendo.

'¿Shin?'

Miré a los lados, el no estaba. Entonces me vestí, claramente no iba a dormirme con la misma ropa, tomé la chaqueta de Shin y mi ropa interior. Que loca dirían otros pero dentro de la casa de Shin todo era más tibio, sin darme cuenta escuche ruido en el baño, la bañera.

'De Seguro es Shin tomando baño'

Me dormí, o eso pensaba, pude escuchar que la puerta del baño se había abierto, escuché pasos, no quise volver para ver que estaba haciendo.

'¿Qué hace?'

Entonces sentí que tomó asiento junto a mi, pude sentir como se iba acercando. De pronto sentí sus labios en mi frente, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

"Te amo...Heroine"

'¿Como?'

¿Qué acaba de decir? No se si fue producto de mi imaginación pero lo escuche decir mi nombre...y lo primero. Si...eso debe ser, todo es un producto de mi imaginación, caí dormida.

Al día siguiente

Desperté con mucha hambre, no se si era yo pero podía oler algo que provenía de la cocina, olía muy delicioso. Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la cocina, encontré a Shin cocinando, era extraño por que nunca lo había visto cocinar en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el restaurante.

"¿Que cocinas?"

Dio un pequeño brinco, volvió a mi algo molesto y luego sonrojo.

"¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama"

"Olí algo delicioso..."

"¿Te das cuenta como estas vestida?"

No le había entendido hasta que me vi, su chaqueta no era tan larga, era sobre mis rodillas y el cierre estaba a medias, rápido fui al cuarto y me cubrí con la sabana, en eso llega Shin con el desayuno.

"Come lo que puedas, tenemos que ir al trabajo"

"Si"

Comí todo, estaba delicioso, era muy tierno que Shin me hiciera el desayuno pero...solo era por que estaba en su casa y es amable conmigo.

"Heroine"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Saliendo del trabajo quiero mostrarte algo"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Ya lo sabrás, pero date prisa, tenemos que irnos"

Entro al baño con algo de ropa, ahí iba a cambiarse supongo. Me vestí, entonces el llego a mi lado, no se que quiera pero creo que... ¿quería abrazarme?

"Ya es hora"

"Si"

Salimos al restaurante, Ikki, Toma y el resto ya estaban ahí, aun que les extraño que llegáramos juntos.

"¿Y ahora por que juntos?"

"Están saliendo, no los molestes Toma"

"¿He? ¿En serio?"

"Aun que así fuera, a ti no debe importarte"

"Claro..."

Ikki estaba algo raro con nosotros, no le tome mucha importancia y continué con mi trabajo. Al finalizar el día, me cambie, tome mis cosas y salí, afuera estaba Shin esperándome.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro"

Empezamos a caminar, tomamos un desvío al parque, el sol estaba oculto, habían personas, parejas mas bien dicho, algunas chicas volvieron a nosotros, creo que a Shin por que no parecíamos pareja sino un par de amigos nada mas. Le hacían señas, intentaban hacer contacto visual pero el siempre miraba por otro lado, evadiendo cualquier otra mirada, entonces nos detuvimos, nos sentamos en el pasto.

"Bueno... ¿Que querías mostrarme?"

"La luna"

"¿Ha?"

"Heroine...no soy bueno demostrando lo que siento así que seré lo mas claro que pueda..."

¿Que iba a decirme? ¿Tal vez lo del beso y lo que dijo anoche?

"Me gustas Heroine, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Pero yo pensé no estabas interesando en nadie"

"En nadie sino fueras tu"

Me quede en silencio un momento, la luna brillaba tan fuerte que pude ver algo del sonrojo del rostro de Shin.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

No sabia si era broma pero Shin no era uno de esos al cual te dice este tipo de cosas y se retracta, sonreí.

"Si"

Su rostro sin expresión cambió, se le dibujó una sonrisa, se acerco a mi para que al final uniéramos nuestros labios, claro me dio mucha pena por que ese era mi primer beso, me sentí roja, algo avergonzada por que pude sentir muchas miradas hacia nosotros, pero eso no me importo mucho al final. Fuimos iluminados por el rayo de la luna llena, era...mágico.


End file.
